Teen Titans: Battle of the Heart
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: When the teen heroes are out fighting crime, a girl bu the name of Phoenix knows Raven's attacks all to well. Maybe she even knows Raven herself a bit to well. Who is this kid? If anyone is a subject to self harming DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Battle of the Heart.**

**A.N: This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction. Although its more about the OC, the OC is the sister of Raven so we find out things about Raven that wasnt revealed in the show (aka from my imagination) ;) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to D.C. Comics**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Slade's Slaves**_

"Titans: GO!"

Following the leader's command, I head out for my nearest enemy of Slade's mechanical army.

"Azareth Metreon Zinthos!" Ah darkness, dont you just love when it kicks ass? On my left Starfire is having some trouble and on my right Beast Boy is totally surrounded. I wonder which to help when Starfire over comes her little problem. She nods for me to go help him and I rush over. Calling upon shadows they pick up the annoying robots and smash them to pieces.

"Thanks I owe ya." Typical BeastBoy. Always owing me something and yet he never does.

-?-

"Who are you two? Stop it!" The raven haired boy yelled at us. Not like yelling would make a diffrence. Jadin, my partner in crime, nodded for me to go steal the magnesium while he held up this guy. The mystery hero wore a red and yellow tight muscle shirt with tight green pants. Scoffing at my thoughts I muttered "More like spandex." and ran to the other room.

"Telena movanna nor!" Quickly knocking out the guards with fire, I strutted in casually and grabbed the small vial. "Too easy." I murmered. Turning around in a knick of time I barely dodge the mystery hero's kick. Back flipping away four times, our eyes locked. In the other room I hear a deep man's voice yell the name Robin, and a big crash. "Jadin!" I yell wanting to know if he was ok. Just then my transmitter wanted to spring to life and a voice I deeply despised entered my head.

'You dont have time to cry and check on him. Fight the Titan.'

God I hated this man's voice! The same man thats caused Jadin and I pain over the past 10 months. Though we cannot escape him, we can bite back and fight, going down trying. Ignoring his voice I tuck the vial in a pocket and cast my fires spell.

Beakers and chemicals fall from shelves and the boy wonder, I guess his name was Robin, dodged. While he was preoccupied trying not to burn, I ran to the previous room and see Jadin trying to push back a huge guy. Even though Jadin looks lean, he's as strong as 1,000 bulls and then some. How this guy was actually putting up a fight, I have no clue! Jadin caught my eye and he gritted his teeth in pushing the man back. He was actually having trouble! Just when I was about to help, a green ball of light knocked me into the wall.

"Phoenix!" Jadin yelled, finally pushing the man back in a sudden burst of strength.

"Cyborg!" The woman who threw the light at me screamed and headed in my direction. Her eyes were glowing green and she wore a purple tube top cut above the stomach and very short-shorts. Quickly standing up, she throws another set of those energy thingys and I call upon more fire. This time I will use my sister's spell and call upon the darkness.

"Azareth Metreon ZINTHOS!" A wall covers me and Jadin and I meet back to back for a moment. I feel his breath coming out in short pants while mine begins to slow. "Nice save. Appearently we're suppose to stay here and fight them off. Slade's orders." I see the one named Robin pull out a staff and proceeds to pound on my dark wall.

"So Im guessing Slade doesnt want the magnesium?" I say confused because we werent getting out of this if we fought.

'Haha cute. You two will fight them. And you two will win. Do I make myself clear?'

As a response, I let the wall down and the three titans ran towards us.

Time to fight.

(Intro Teen Titans Song!)

"Phoenix! You okay?!"

Nodding my head, I kick at the giant man's temple.

"Geez! All a girl wants is a little bottle and I'll be on my way!" I yell when Robin steps in.

"What's a girl like you, so young, doing working for Slade? Dont you see that he's a monster?!"

Of coarse I see it! I wanted to yell. But I have no choice. Its either follow Slade's command, or watch as he tortures Jadin to death. That wasnt going to happen. It was my fault Jadin got into this mess and I vowed to at least get him out of it. I didnt care if I got stuck into staying with Slade. As long as he was safe, that's all that mattered to me.

I got punched into a wall by Cyborg and it took me a good minute to get up. The flying green and purple girl was going at it with Jadin so I was stuck with these two. "Give it up and surrender." Cyborg murmered.

"Tell me where Slade is! Now!" Robin yelled and I sat up and I smiled at Robin.

"Obsessed with my master are we?" I must have hit a nerve because he ran up to me, fist in air. "Robin stop! She's still a little girl!" Cyborg yelled and I couldnt stand up. I closed my eyes ready for the hit but it never came.

"Dont you dare touch her."

Fire was pretty much in Jadin's eyes as he walked over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"We're leaving. Got the magnesium?" Nodding, the noise of a door kicking in and a grunt sounded throughout the room. Appearently Jadin sent spandex-boy flying and a girl in a blue cloak and hood similar to my purple one caught him with...shadows.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Our gazes locked and her hood fell revealing her beautiful face. Her velvet smooth voice called out a name.

"PHOENIX!"

"Time to go." Jadin and I murmered in unison.

"Jadin..? Phoenix...? What are you two doing here?!" The girl asked. Jadin got ready to use his speed.

"It'll all be known in do time, sister dear. Intill then, Ja'ne!" Jadin launched off at a speed ive never been on on all the occasions he's had to carry me and quite frankly I was sad. It meant less time in his arms. We flew by the Titans only to leave faces of confusion and weariness behind.

On the rooftops Jadin slowed and I sighed in what I hope was relief. If it wasnt for Jadin I would be screwed.

"Thanks Jay,"

"Dont mention it. I'll always find a way to protect you." Trying not to blush I squirm a little showing that I wanted to be put down. His grip around me tightened and my ear was pressed against his chest. I could hear his heart calming down from the battles and the running. "Naw, I like the way this looks. Awesome hero carrying away the princess into the moonlight." He murmered in my ear and I shiver. He always does that to me because he knew I had had a little crush on him when I was younger back at home.

"Ha ha, very funny! But this princess can kick ass." With me being against his chest I can feel the rumble of his chuckle. "Yes, yes she can. A little to good at that." Why could he make me smile even though we just got nearly murdered not two minutes ago? I wanted to ask but another question that worried me spilled from my lips.

"When did Slade call retreat? My transmitter didnt buzz." Jadin continued to smile down at me and yet he wouldnt answer.

"Jaaayy...?" I drag out his name.

Still no answer.

"Jaaaayyy!"

"..."

"Jay!" I snapped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...He didnt?"

He said it as a question?! No! This was bad.

"Jadin why did you pull us out! Take us back!" If we disobeyed his orders and didnt fight...

Thats when Jadin's eyes flashed into anger. "I refuse. We were getting our asses handed to us, and if that guy had hit you one more time I'd think I'd go insane." I stare up at him in disbelief.

"...Jadin! Going agaisnt Slade's orders is the definition of insanity! We have to go back, what if he hurts you?!" Jadin just smirked and headed back to head quarters.

"I'll be fine. Dont worry about me. As long as you dont forget about me Im happy."

I was worriying.

Jadin was NOT fine!

Slade threw Jadin into a wall and he spit up blood. I-like the total girl I was- screamed to the top of my lungs.

"Slade Stop it!" Sending a ball of fire his way, he simply steps to the side.

"You wont get this if you dont!" I try to sound confident but really Im just desperate. Holding up the magenesium I use my other hand to hold a fire dangerously close to the delicate glass. Any closer to the heat and it'll explode.

Slade knew that and sighed. Yes I suppose I got what I wanted for once. Slade at my mercy.

"Alright Phoenix. Give me the bottle before you break it. After all you two did risk your lives to steal it." Since when the hell did Slade care about our lives?! Our lives were truly filled to the brim with happiness until Slade came along.

As if reading my thoughts he turned and whispered something in my only friend's ear. Jadin's eyes widened despite the pain he was in, in pure shock. I want to know what Slade is saying! Jadin was never put off guard.

"You two are dissmissed. Go and retire." I made sure Jadin left the room first before throwing the bottle to Slade.

"Your very noble, Phoenix. But that nobleness will be the death of you."

Jadin was seriously hurt this time. The battle and Slade's beating had finally taken its toll. Sitting Jadin on my bed, I look under it to find my first aid kit that I stole while on a mission.

Jadin almost screamed when I rubbed some rubbing alcohal across his chest and stomach. There were alot of cuts that needed cleaning.

"I know, but if you dont clean them out you'll catch a fever."

As I kept working on wrapping gauze around his stomach, I saw his silver eyes keep flittering back to my face. Was there something on it? I believe it, I did get knocked into walls all night. Or maybe he just likes what he sees? Nah! I go with opition one as the most likely one.

"Phoenix..." He murmered when I was done with my work. "Hmm?" Was my answer. I was set on organizing all of the materials and medicine back in its box.

I felt cool fingers wrap around my chin and pull me towards him. My eyes scan across his face to see whats the matter. His brows are furrowed as though he's trying to make a decision and his silver eyes glint from the little rays of moonlight from our window. I see his tounge poke out a little from his lips and his gunmetal hair falls over his eyes. I guess Jadin made his important decision because he said "Aw screw it." and pressed his lips against mine.

Best. Felling. Fucking. Ever!

At first it was shy but the kiss was sweet. Then Jadin's touge glided across my bottom lip begging for entry. Agreeing immediately, his touge parted my lips further and searched its new domain. I was feeling dizzy and light headed thats for sure. In a good way. The kiss was hungrier and more ferocious and I never wanted it to end. Sparks were flying so much that we were risking setting this room on fire.

Finally we broke apart but Jadin held me in his arms.

"Ive been wanting to do that for a while." He murmered, stroking my white hair. I laughed a little feeling the same way. "Took ya long enough." I muttered and I could feel the rumble of his laugh under my ear. My Jadin, only sixteen, and yet knew the exact definition of not going down without a fight.

Little did I know he went into a battle that he willingly gave up.

"Phoenix. You may leave."

Waking up to Slade's voice was not comforting.

Sitting up I see that Im back in Slade's little lair. When did I get here? "Wha...? Wh-where's Jay?" Slade chuckled and removed my transmitter from the temple of my head. He threw it on the ground and smashed it.

"So Im guessing he didnt tell you about our little deal?" What deal? When did he talk to Slade?! I guess Slade saw the confusion plain on my face because he sighed and walked over to a chair that held one person. He spun it around to show Jadin in a wierd looking outfit. it was black and orange just like Slade's, and had a sideways 'S' as the crest. What the hell...?

"Jadin has agreed to be my apprentince for your freedom. Such a noble action really. I applaud his courage."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Slade let out a cackle and Jadin looked indifferent. Why did he do this? He knew I would disagree to this immediately! He was so dead set on being the hero. I couldnt do anything but stare at the boy. How could he do this to me? It was already my fault that we were slaves! Now all of a sudden Im being cast off?!

"Since I am so gracious, I will let you two have some privacy to say goodbye. Ten minutes should be plenty to say two words." Slade's steps echoed throught the silent room and niether of us said a word. Finally Jadin decided to speak but I didnt want to hear it.

"Phoenix I d—"

"No. No. No no no no no! NO! I am part of this deal and I refuse to leave!" Jadin sighed, stood up, and tried to wrap his arms around me. I pushed away from him and stared. "Jadin cancel the deal!" He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, knowing I couldnt fight back. My muscles unraveled from there tightened state. Jadin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I dont know what he did but I started to blacken out.

I saw his hand in the air as if he just chopped something and I realized to late what he had done. Although on a human being that would have knocked me out, I wasnt human and so it just paralyzed me. Everything seemed to slow as my feet tumbled from their resting place on the ground and fell into awaiting arms.

They were Slade's.

Jadin stabbed a needle into my arm a little to hard–ok lets face it he practiclly stabbed it into the other side of my arm. My mouth fell in a silent scream and he still looked indiffrent. Did I mean nothing to Jadin? Was that kiss two hours ago, no even the one from just then, was it just an act? A distraction to get me away from him?

I felt my lips move to say his name once more as my eyes drifted to a close.

And since that day, I was the throw away.

A.N; Hiya! New story and its from one if my fav shows, Teen Titans! Who likes the new series Teen Titans Go! ? Its more comedy then the real show. Im not a big fan of it, it makes the titans look like morons. Anyways next chapter is more Titans I promise!


	2. The Twin Birds of Mystery

_**Chapter 2: The Twin Birds of Mystery**_

-Phoenix-

Why?

Thats the only thing that runs through my mind as I stumble the streets of Jump City. Jadin simply casted me off. We could have stuck through it together. He knew I wouldve gotten us out sooner or later.

My chest felt heavy. I couldnt breathe. Slade took our lives away. We have no freedom. And all though Im on the outside world, no one will be able to understand what happened to us. What happened to me. I was a freak before meeting Slade. Now I am a monster, one who wants to go down fighting for whats right. I wanted to do something right for once. I had to. This guilt of getting Jadin enslaved is eating me alive.

People move out of my way with unreadable expressions, confirming my earlier thought of me being a monster. It was easy for any one to see. A simple child could see it.

I felt like falling. Would falling qualify as giving up? Or would it be a time-out? Could this game with Slade afford any time-outs in the first place? A life very dear to me was on the line and I didnt know how to take control! Someone please show me how to take control!

Thats when my face rushed to meet asphalt.

(Enter Teen Titans Intro!)

-Robin-

"Pepporoni!"

"I think sausage is the way to go!"

"Vegetarian pizza of coarse!"

"Whatever."

"I think pineapples and mustard should suffice as our toppings."

The group got quiet when we all heard Starfire's suggestion. Even though she's been living on Earth for a while it didnt mean she learned the normal ways of society.

As the group chatted, I noticed Raven wasnt herself. Although she was quiet as ever, I could see her flinch or her tounge poke out from her lips in deep thought. My eyes caught hers and she looked away quickly towards the street. Thats when she suddenly stood.

Raven took off flying, her cloak whipping behind her.

At first I was confused. I didnt see any danger. But as my eyes followed her figure, I realized what was happening when I saw her land across the street.

The girl from last night, had fallen to the ground and she looked battered and bruised. The rest of us headed down to see what the hell happened.

Passerbys started crowding around Raven and the girl and Raven seemed to snap. "GIVE HER SOME ROOM!" Raven then delicately picked up the girl's form and laid her across her lap.

"Phoenix! Phoenix wake up for me!" We heard a groan and the girls piercing red eyes glared up at us. She spotted Raven's face and seemed to be at ease.

"Well there...is...at least one thing...that isnt..ruined by him." And then her eyes fluttered shut, with a small smile on her face.

-1-2-

-Phoenix-

"Where am I?"

Looking around I see that Im in some type of hospital room. Uncounciously my hand reaches and grab fabric around my chest. It still feels heavy with pain, guilt, and agony.

I feel tears sting my eyes. I feel betrayed. I also feel stupid and naiive. Jadin didnt love, let alone like, me in the way I dreamed of. He let me go to easily.

Taking in my surroundings I see that Im also hooked on to some sort of machine. Ive only heard Jadin talked about them when Slade had had a bad day and took his agression out on me. He said it wouldve made the pain easier.

'So she's awake. She doesnt seem dangerous.'

I read someone's mind close by and I felt my muscles tighten. "Who are you? Show yourself! I can read your mind." After a few seconds the door opened and a green guy walks in. He looks about Ray Ray's age and didnt seem hostile. Although I wouldnt trust him.

"Dude, you can read minds?! Sweet! Can you tell what Im thinking now?" "Your thinking about...veggie pizza?" He nodded ecstactily and despite the situation I laugh a little. The pain in my chest tightened and the guilt surrounded me. Why was I laughing and Jadin was in confindment? Trying to sit up he rests a hand on my shoulder an tried to ease me back down. "Look your still not at one hundred percent. You should rest, I'll call Raven up if you want. You two seem to know each other." I was about to agree when I heard more minds going towards the door. One was thinkin of beauty and hairstyles another was thinking of parts for a car and the last one was thinking about Slade.

One by one the three minds walked in reaviling the owners of the thoughts. The one on beauty was the girl with fiery red hair and the purple outfit. Her eyes werent flashing and from what I can tell, she seems quite nice.

The one thinking about the car was the big guy Jadin had trouble against. He had mechanical parts here and there and he had this wide grin on his face when he saw me awake.

The last one was spandex-guy, the one who asked me why I had worked for Slade. His thoughts of Slade and how to get rid of him was troubling. I tried to focus on someone elses mind but they were all starting to focus on me.

The robotic door slid to the side and running in was Ray-Ray. She came to my side immediately with a somewhat happy look in her eyes. I smile a little and hold up my hand. "Hey Ray.." I murmered and she took my hand instantly. "Glad your awake. How are you feeling?" I give a slight shrug and she laughs softly. I havenet heard that laugh in six years. Spandex-Guy coughed and Raven looked behind her to glance at him. He cleared his throat and looked away from Ray and settled his eyes on me. "Not that that wasnt a touching reunion or anything but, she was with Slade last night. She's still a suspect," Raven's grip on my hand tightened. "I know she has a very good reason for what she did. And your the very last person I want to hear talking about suspects when it comes to Slade." Spandex flinched and I read his mind. Appearently he worked for Slade once also.

"You do have a good reason right?" I smile softly at Raven even though my head was pounding. I loved this girl to death and owed her so much.

"I dont know if any excuse is a good excuse but I'll tell it because Ray-Ray asked." I scooted over on the small bed and made Raven sit. She place my head on her lap and proceeded to stroke my hair. I felt like I was eight again.

"Well I guess I'll start from the very beggining." Holding out my hand a huge fire flew from my hand and stopped in the middle of the room in front of everyone. The fire wasnt just red and orange but a rainbow, playing more like a movie than anything.

-Flashback-

To start this story off, you have to know that Im not from this planet. The place that I am from is called Movanna, and there I was a princess. Literally. Much like Raven's powers, our planet specilized in magic but people like me controlled the elements rather than magic. Allthough we could still learn magic if we wanted. That's how I used Ray's spell last night.

Spinning around the room Phoenix rocked out on an Earth instrument called the 'guitar' and she sounded pretty good.

The sound of clapping was heard and Phoenix turned to see a younger version of Jadin stand there with a small smirk on his face.

"Jay! Jay! Did you see that?! I'm gonna be one of those rock stars big sis told me about!" Phoenix seemed very excited and very bright compared to what she is now but there was a reasonable explanation for that.

"I did see. But does a princess need to be dancing and playing music when she knows her mother will scold her for skipping lessons. Again?" Phoenix laughed nervously and proceeded to strum her guitar wildly, effectivly blocking out Jadin's voice. "What? Cant hear you!"

Back then the only thing I was worried about was music. My mother, Queen Titania, hated that I would always jam out in the hallways. Honestly I couldnt care less because that day was my birthday. My twelth to be exact. And on days when a child in the political world turned twelve they were given three years to travel and study diffrent planets and to see which planets would be ideal to trade with. I wouldnt know who I was paired with for this mission but it would most likely be a markis like Jadin. A markis or marksinna could take over if I had went missing or if the kingdom found me unsuitable for the throne. I couldnt care any less about the throne if I tried. Like I said I just wanted to jam out and when I left that boring place I would hit all the hot spots for the music that I craved.

"Hardy har. Very funny. Now c'mon, her highness sent me to fetch you."

"Im not a dog."

"Well you act wild like one."

Phoenix pouted as she walked down the hallways, absent mindedly playing with her fire. Jadin hit her hand telling her to stop it and she again pouted. Jadin rolled his eyes. He knew that he would be paired with her for the next three years and he knew it would be exausting. But it would be worth it because he never had to say goodbye to his dear little birdie, Phoenix.

Mother had thrown a great big ball and I had danced with my betrothed Sky for what seemed like forever. We were best friends and he wanted to go with me but the announcement that night said I was paired with Jadin. Sky told me good luck and winked but I had no idea what he meant.

After about a month on the ship, Jadin and I had reached Earth and our projectile was off. I dont know exactly what happened to the ship but we crashed in this really cold place with white stuff everywhere.

I remember simply walking with Jadin for a few days, neither of us saying a word. It wasnt an akward silence and once in a while he would request a song from the future rock star of Movanna. He would sing with me and everything seemed fine. But then HE showed up...

Phoenix had fallen for the fourth time that day and Jadin was to far in front of her to catch her. He ran to her side and helped her up. "If your tired just say so." He murmured and Phoinex brushed him off. "Im fine."

"Why are two kids outside in this cold?"

A man all in black strutted towards them, seeming fine in this wheather. Jadin stepped in front of Phoenix, always there to protect her. Again the girl frowned at him and stepped from behing him.

"Our ship crashed. Im Phoenix and this is Jadin! Nice to meet you!"

"And on that day, everything changed. Slade gave us a place to stay only if we stole for him. And for a year and a half, we were stuck. He had transmitters and zappers implanted in us. We were never able to get away from him. And last night...God last night!"

I would not cry. I would not cry!

"Its ok." Beastboy murmured, holding my hand while Raven stroked my head.

"Jadin stroke a deal with Slade. He said that if he worked for him without any complaints, become his reliable appretince than I can be free. I dont understand, I got him into that mess! Why did he let me go?! He said we were gonna stick together!" I did cry and it felt like a hole was digging deeper into myself. What was wrong with me? How could I do this alone.

"Slade...!" I growl out. "I'll...ILL MAKE HIM PAY!"

The I.V. exploded and set aflame. Everyone gasped and looked at me except for Raven who just covered the machine with a shadow and smothered the fire. "Control your emotions, Phoenix." She scolded and I sigh. Almost immediately a calm washes over me when I think of Jadin's eyes. Those sparkling stormy emrald eyes.

"Get some sleep. I'll come back with something to eat."

Nodding and laying down, I go back to the world of oblivion.


End file.
